Disney Goes HayWire
by ShadowGIR
Summary: After Mickey Mouse gets arrested. What will become of Disney theme characters around? Goofy a pimp? Donald the ruler of all Disney? R&R!


Disney Goes Haywire   
  
By: ShadowGIR  
  
At first it seems to have nothing to do with Disney.....but continue reading anyway. ^_^  
  
Also, you might get the impression that I hate Disney. I don't, I it's just that you can't like something without making fun of it. ^____^  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1:.....It's starts.  
  
One day at Atlantis Water Park.  
  
Fat Guy: Dum de dum de dum! Oh look, it's the lazy river! YAY! *waddles off towards lazy river*  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: *In a high-pitched nerdy voice* I'm sorry sir, but the scale says your over 300 pounds. You can't even go on the fat lazy river.  
  
Fat Guy: *holding monster truck tire* That's okay, I'll impro-impro-something.  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: Improvise?  
  
Fat Guy: Oh yeah, thanks buddy! *Jumps in lazy river*  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: I'm not your buddy! I'm just an employee.  
  
When the Fat Guy jumps in, all the water floods out of lazy river and covers half of the water park.  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: Uh oh, my boss is going to fire me for sure. It looks like it's back to cleaning out urinals for me. *picks up toilet brush and leaves scene*  
  
Fat Guy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *notices no one else is laughing*...ha. Hey look, it's the water slide that goes through the shark tank.....goodie.  
  
*At the water slide*  
  
Fat Guy:YAHOO!  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: *pops out of nowhere* I'm sorry sir, buy Yahoo is a copywritten webpage, do you want ShadowGir to sued?  
  
Fat Guy: Who is this ShadowGIR person?  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: Your creator.  
  
Fat Guy: She's mean, I don't even get a real name!  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: *sighs* Just get on with choosing another word!  
  
Fat Guy: Oh....okay. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Pimple-faced Employee: Wait sir! You're too---  
  
Fat Guy: *gets stuck in tube*  
  
Pimple-faced Employee:...fat. Oh well, at least I don't work here anymore. *goes off to clean urinals*  
  
More People go down the slide only to get suck by the Fat Guy who is acting as a giant dam letting no one through.  
  
Random Kid: Move it mister...  
  
Fat Guy: I can't I'm stuck!  
  
Sharks: *come up and start eating Fat Guy. Instad of blood a bunch of Ragu comes out*  
  
Random Kid 2: YAY! RAGU! *starts eating*  
  
The Sharks (and some kids) finally eat enough of the fat guy to get through.  
  
*The Next day...same place*  
  
Random Person: *On slide, sees Fat Guy's head floating in water* Wow! What great special effects! They're even greater than Disney's...  
  
Mickey Mouse: What?  
  
BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUM  
  
Mickey Mouse: Special Effects greater than mine?!! That's it! I'm starting an angry mob!  
  
*Mickey and a bunch of other Disney creations start to terroize Atlantis water park*  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Police: Your all under arrest! You have the right to remain silent..Blah, blah, blah...get in the car.  
  
Minnie Mouse: Wait a minute, it was all Mickey's idea.  
  
Mickey Mouse: Some girlfriend you are! *Gives Minnie a Pimp Slap and she goes flying into a plam tree*  
  
Goofy: *in a gangster voice* That's assault brutha...  
  
Mickey Mouse: *Gives Goofy the infamous Pimp Slap and he also goes flying into a palm tree.  
  
*This all continues for hours until every Disney character (besides Mickey) is knocked out*  
  
Police: So it seems that your girlfriend was right Mickey! Your the only one going to jail!  
  
*Cut to News Scene, next morning*  
  
High-pitched voice with cheezy music playing in background: Good Morning Donald's Toon Town...  
  
News Reporter: You are probably all wondering why it is now Donald's Toon Town. Well yesterday, a very unfortunate event happpened at Atlantis Water Park.  
  
*Cut to footage of scene. Mickey is seen Pimp Slapping every Disney Character he comes in contact with.*  
  
News Reporter: Mickey was sent to jail shortly afterwards and Donald Duck is the new mascot of Disney. Let's cut to an interview with one of the victims of this "terrifying" assault.  
  
Minnie Mouse: *In a hospital room covered with tons of bandages. It is obvious she is faking these injuries* It was *sob* horrible. He Pimp Slapped me into a palm tree and *starts to fake cry* called me a horrible excuse for a girlfriend.  
  
Interviewer: Are you happy Mickey got sent to jail?  
  
Minnie Mouse: *Immediatly stops crying* Of course, he deserves the death penalty. After what he did to me there's no excuses.  
  
*Back to News Reporter*  
  
News Reporter: A horrible event indeed. But we do have good news people, Minnie will survive this and she has a new boyfriend, Mickey's arch-nemesis, Mortimer Mouse. Along with becoming mascot, Donald also has a very girlfriend Daisy. Daisy was also "critically" injured in this event. In other Disney news, Gepetto lovable kittie, Figaro, has gotten a sex-change operation in order to date Pluto. Fifi was dumped in the process. Figara (formerly known as Figaro) is now pregnant.  
  
*cut to footage of scene.*  
  
Figara: *In perfect english* I'm so glad Pluto dumped Fifi. She was a whore.  
  
Pluto: Yep. She would go off and cheat with Goofy behind my back...  
  
*Back to News Reporter*  
  
News Reporter: And speaking of Goofy, he has become Disneyland's offical pimp! He even has his own fuzzy jacket. Many of his victims other Disney characteres including Fifi as Pluto mentioned.  
  
Goofy: Where my hos at?  
  
Fifi: *Comes up with a box of Hostess hohos* Here you are honey!  
  
Goofy: Not Hohos HOS! Bring your friend Clarabelle over or something.  
  
Fifi: *In a snobby voice* What? Are you going to cheat on me or something?  
  
Goosy: *Nervous* No! Of course not! What gives you that idea?  
  
Fifi: Well for one thing, your known around Disney as the "Official Pimp"  
  
*Back to Pluto and Figara*  
  
Figara: I'm pregnant with half cat and dogs. We live in Mickey'sm old house because they for Pluto that he was Mickey's old dog.  
  
*Back to News Reporter*  
  
News Reporter: A heart warming story indeed. Real live of this will be revealed in Disney's newest production: "Figara and Pluto Gone Wild" which will be released this Septemper in thetures. This film is not yet rated.  
  
*Meanwhile at Jail cell*  
  
Mickey: *in jail cell growing beard* How can I be growing a beard after one day?  
  
Cellmate: Uh...it happens a lot.  
  
Mickey: I see we haven't gotten properly aquainted. My name's Mickey. What's yours?  
  
Cellmate: Cellmate....I forget my name a long time ago.  
  
Mickey: How long have you been here?  
  
Cellmate: A long time....what are you in here for. I killed someone. Have you killed anyone Mickey?  
  
Mickey:.......No. I *lying to look cool* burned down a Walmart.  
  
Cellmate: WALMART!!! Looks like I'll have to kill you now!  
  
Mickey: Did I say Walmart? I meant Macy's.  
  
Cellmate: Oh. Macy's deserves to be burned down....their prefume sucks.  
  
Mickey: O_o  
  
To be contined. BUM BUM BUUUM.  
  
Please R&R! I need reviews! *head exploded* You want to find out what happens to Disney? Review darn it! 


End file.
